A Surprise on the Front Steps
by Dark-Wiccan-Goddess
Summary: One rainy day a 21 year old Bella finds something surpising waiting for her on her front doorsteps. ONE SHOT. re edited


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, simply as that. Also I do not own the title.

A/N: OK there a few things I should tell you before you read this fic then start asking me questions. This is my first Twilight fic. I suck at writing. This was inspired by a Buffy fic. Slight New Moon Spoilers. If I got anything from New Moon wrong you can blame my friend, she has had it since October. This the longest Fic I have ever written :D so I'm very proud of myself. Also this is set in 2009, Alice never had the vision. This is a One-shot people.

* * *

It was pouring rain, as always since this is Seattle. I was rushing toward my apartment building, cursing the fact that my car just to had to pick today of all days not to start. I was also cursing the fact that I hadn't brought an umbrella with me, lack of common sense on my part. 

When I reached my building, the site in front of me had made freeze on the spot. Not caring that the rain was soaking though my jacket, and my bag. No the one thing I cared about at the moment was sitting the steps of my apartment building.

It was somebody who I hadn't seen or heard from for the last 3 years, someone who had left me. Somebody who practically left me to die when he left, that somebody was Edward Cullen. And that was who happened be sitting on the front steps.

Why is he here after all this time? That was the thought that snapped me out my daze. I was being silly he wouldn't be here. He doesn't want me, he doesn't love me anymore. Why would he be here? It probably just some poor guy taking a break up too hard, that's all.

I walked the rest of the way since the rain water had soaked though my clothes already. When I was about few feet away from the steps, the guy looked up.

My heart clenched, he looked so much like Edward. It made my heart hurt just by looking at someone who looked like him. I thought I was over it, I was done with the supernatural, and I was done with vampires. I was done with Edward. But one look at this person made me realize that I wasn't in any way over Edward.

His emerald green eyes, caught my attention, I sighed they aren't that honey colour that Edward's eyes were. This was not him, my mind was just playing tricks on me.

I continued to walk past him but one little word made stop dead in my tracks and caused me to break. "Bella?" was all he said, one little word. That one little word broke me.

I turned around, this was not happening. This was not him, he doesn't want me.

"E…Edward?" I shuddered, still in shock.

"Hi," he greeted me sheepishly

"I need to sit down," I mumbled to myself while sitting down beside him on the steps; knowing full well that if I hadn't my legs would have given way anyway.

"W…what are you doing here?"

"Looking at the most beautiful girl in the whole world," he replied with slight smile.

I smiled, it was hard not too, "Edward what you doing here? You don't want me remember?" my smile faded.

"Bella, I'm a very good liar," he said still not answering my question.

I sighed, I would have to ask him that later, if there even was a later. "How did you find me?"

"I asked Alice,"

I snorted in spite of myself, "Asked, Edward? You mean you read her mind."

"No, I mean I asked. I can't read minds anymore," I was still weary but I need to find out what he was doing here.

"Pray tell, why can't you read minds anymore," then I remember his eyes, "And why are your eyes green?" he sighed and took my hand in his. My eyes grew wide; his hand … his hand was warm despite the cold rain that was still falling. He smiled at my reaction, "Amazing isn't it."

All I could do was gape at his hand in which he still held mine. It was warm; it wasn't the icy cold I was used too. I looked up at his face, he still as gorgeous as always but it was no longer an inhuman beauty. He wore a soft smile; his green eyes shining with…love? It made fall in love with him all over again. He gently guided my hand so that it rested over his heart. I could feel his heart beating, the feel of it brought tear to my eyes.

I was still speechless, you would be too if your ex-boyfriend; who you still love; who was vampire when he broke up with you; shows up on your doorstep with a heartbeat.

At the site of my tears, he frowned. I finally found my voice "Edward…this…this is amazing," I managed to chook out.

"Then, why are you crying?" he asked confusion colouring his beautiful voice, his face also held that same confusion.

"Happy tears, you idiot," I smiled though my tears. This was truly amazing. He smile mirrored mine.

"How…?" The question spilled past my lips before I could stop it.

"I don't really know neither does anybody else. But I guess it happened little by little so nobody really noticed. Until morning I wake up with a heartbeat."

Silence fell, with my hand still clasped in his, being held at his heart. He smiled sheepish again.

"Um…I brought you flowers," he said holding up the bouquet of roses, which were dripping rain water from the storm.

I smiled softly, it such a sweet thing for him to do. I took the bouquet gently from his hand.

I sombered and asked "Edward, why are here? Why are sitting on the steps of my apartment building in the rain? Why are you in Seattle? Why are giving me roses?" I was sobbing by the end. I wouldn't be able to go on if he left me again.

He looked at me with completely serious look on his face that was only betrayed by a small smile, "I am in Seattle because you live here. I am sitting in the rain on the front steps of your apartment building because I was waiting for you. I am giving you roses because I love you. I am here because I love you and can't bear to live without you." And with that I threw myself at him; I smashing my lips to his. I poured of my love into that one kiss, which seemed to last forever.

When it ended I noticed that when I threw myself at him, I knocked him over. So I'm lying on up of him, holding on to him so that he can never leave again. Funny thing is so was he.

So it's raining and I'm lying on top of my boyfriend, on the steps of my apartment building. We'll probably get sick tomorrow if we don't get inside.

But all I'm thinking about is whether my life could get any better? Funny how things work out isn't it?

* * *

Ok don't ask me how Edward becomes human, he just does. Also if the characters are OOC, I made them that way.  
Playlist: Kaci - Butterflies don't lie 


End file.
